Glory and Living For Free
by bored2death1948
Summary: Hinamori is a singer in the band Glory. She's working on a tour that she's going on with the band Living For Free, but when she meets Hitsugaya her life is changed. But is it for better or worse. HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the idea and all of my manga books

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the idea and all of my manga books.

Chapter 1

Ugh, I slammed, or at least tried to slam my hand onto the snooze button of my alarm. It's too early, I looked at the time, five thirty, that's way too early. Who gets up this early? I shut my eyes hoping for some moments of peace. I almost had them, but was then interrupted by my brother walking into my room.

"Get up," he said shaking me. "I have to go to work, but I'll meet you back here for dinner, or not there might be a party tonight that I have to attend, but I promise to try and be here for dinner." He said before getting up.

"Ishida," I said. "You need to take a break, you're being overworked." I said, my voice messed up because of all of the music practice and the lack of use of it for the past hours.

"Don't worry about me, just keep being yourself." He said with a smirk.

Shaking my head, I said to him, "I don't get you sometimes, Ishida."

"Yea, I know, see ya later," he said as he left. But then he stuck his head back in through the doorway, "Don't you dare go back to sleep and remember today you have to go to the Recording Studio to record that new song. I bet you have a text from the rest of your band, your manager, and your producer. Your producer even called me this morning to make sure that I reminded you to get to the recording studio."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," I said sitting up in my bed, stretching my arms over my head, and yawning, making it look very convincing.

"Good, I'll see you later." He said this time actually leaving, closing the door behind him to give me some privacy.

I fell back in my bed. I must be a great actress or Ishida's totally oblivious to everything. I shut my eyes and started to fall back asleep, but this annoying knocking started out of nowhere (remember she's like now totally out of it). Finally I got up and opened the door seeing Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime standing there. They were dressed and looked awake, but I knew from experience that they were both dead even though they looked awake.

"What's up you guys?" I asked, yawning in the middle of the sentence.

"Can we stay here?" Orihime asked. "At least until there is actual light outside."

"No," Rukia said, cutting of my sure. "I'm not asking you if I can stay here, I'm making you let me stay here because Renji and Ichigo woke me up at three because they had a band meeting or something." She continued sounding really irritated.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to be there?" She asked looking at me suspiciously. "He told me that they were going to talk about the tour that they're going on with Glory."

"Maybe," I said. "Seriously Rukia, I haven't slept for five hours since last month. I'll let you stay if you don't tell anyone that I was being completely lazy for the first tome in a month."

"They're overworking you Hinamori-chan." Orihime said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said, but… Hey Orihime you don't look that tired at all, why did you come?" I asked.

"She wanted to see Ishida." Rukia said, while Orihime stuttered trying to find out an excuse.

"I really am tired though, I can just hide it well." Orihime added blushing crazily.

"But you can't hide a blush, yep same old Orihime, come on. The wonderful options to day are the chaise, the window seat of your choice, the wonderful floor, and the bed which you have to share with me." I said sweeping my hands and pointing at the options when I said its name.

They laughed. "Are you sure you aren't supposed to be an actress instead of a musician?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, I've been getting a lot of movie requests now, though." I said.

"Hm, I think I'll take the chaise." Orihime said after a couple of seconds thinking about it.

"Well, Rukia what do you want?" I asked as Orihime grabbed that blanket that was at the end of the chaise and curled up under it.

"I'll take the end of the bed, by your feet, you know as usual." She said, grabbing a blanket on her way to the bed (I swear even though this may seem like a totally gay moment, it's just a best friend thing).

After locking the door, so that no one besides the maids could get in, I jumped in my bed and curled up under the sheets hoping for a couple more hours of sleep.

The next thing I knew I heard voices outside the door of my room. I turned and looked at the clock to see what time it was because the curtains were drawn and I couldn't see whether it was dark or light outside. The clock read eight thirty. I looked at Rukia and Orihime. Orihime was curled in a ball on the chaise and Rukia was sprawled across the bottom of my bed tangled in the sheets, both of them still asleep.

I listened to the voices. The quieter one I recognized as my personal maid, who I totally respect because she helps me with everything and the other I noticed as Aizen Sosuke, the man who signed our band, Glory and Ichigo and his friend's band, Living For Free and Ishida works for him.

I got out of bed and slowly walked to the door. Opening it soundlessly, I stood there in front of the rest of Glory and Living For Free, my manager, my producer, his girlfriend and a good friend of mine, and Aizen who signed me into his record label in my pajamas. Which were a rather tight tank top that showed some of my midriff, black sweatpants that are semi-baggy, black footie socks, and my hair that was pulled back into a messy, low ponytail that didn't even hide the bed hair.

"Would you guys shut up?" I asked. "You'll wake up Orihime and Rukia and whay are you here anyways can't I sleep for a little bit longer it's only like eight something?"

"No." Aizen said, practically yelling. "You need to change and meet us downstairs, so we can get back to the studio and have the meeting about the tour." He said and then turning around and leading everyone else back down the hallway to the stairs.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath. Turning around I entered my room and went to take a shower.

After finishing the shower, I dried off and pulled on another pair of black sweatpants, the bottoms were so worn that they were starting to tear and rip, another whit tank top that actually fit, and a pair of black Reef flip flops. I grabbed a small bag, that served as a purse out and filled it with my iPod, phone, wallet, another pair of black socks to wear around the studio, gum, and other things like that. I pulled my hair back into another low, messy ponytail and exited the room, letting Rukia and Orihime sleep longer.

After I exited my penthouse room, I waked in the opposite direction that the others walked in. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to open the doors. Once they opened, I walked in and pressed the button for the first floor and watched as the doors shut. Reaching the first floor, the doors opened soundlessly and I walked out into the hallway. Entering the living room, none of the others saw me because they were looking at the gigantic staircase.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked, looking at them strangely. They turned around and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Never mind don't answer," I said, walking towards the door. But I was stopped when I heard someone say my name.

"Miss Hinamori, I thought that you might want your glasses." My personal maid, Akita said, handing the glasses to me.

"Thank you," I said taking them from her and putting them on. "Would you please tell Rukia and Orihime when they wake up to meet me at the studio if they have nothing else to do or I say other wise."

"Sure," she said turning and walking into the kitchen.

I walked to the door, looking at the others and motioning for them to come. "Where are we going, the studio?" I asked when I saw the limo in the driveway.

"Yes," Aizen replied. "There are some people there that would like to meet you."

Leading the way to the limo, I got in and grabbed the seat nearest the driver, so I might be able to lie down. Shuuhei sat next to me and I knew that he knew that I was still exhausted. I laid down stretching myself across part of the seat and put my head in his lap. He didn't even tense up. The first time I did this he went totally hard, but over the year he gradually became used to it. Shutting my eyes I inhaled his scent and slowly started to welcome the darkness that enclosed me. The next thing I knew Shuuhei was shaking me slightly and telling me to get up.

I protested, "But Shuuhei, I don't want to." I shut my eyes and shifted myself so I was more comfortable.

"You have to get up. We have to practice that one song that Glory and Living For Free is going to do together for the tour." He said. "Seriously Momo, Aizen's going to be pissed he wants to listen to us today."

When I still didn't get off, he sighed and said, "Come on, you can sleep on the couch in the studio."

"But your lap is more comfortable than a pillow," I said. Then jolting up, I said, "Oh my g that sounded so wrong. Sorry Shuuhei."

"Don't worry about it you can sleep on my lap when we're not playing." He said sounding totally calm.

"Fine," I said, pushing myself all the way up. Standing slightly hunched over, I walked to the door and walked out of the limo. Shielding my eyes from the light, I pulled my sunglasses on. I saw another limo driving past us to the front entrance. I wonder who that is, probably some weird person that Aizen signed. I sighed, grabbed Shuuhei's hand and pulled him through the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entering the room, we saw no one else in there. I almost ran to the comfort of the couch; resting my head on the pillow that laid there. I watched as Shuuhei walked over to the coffee machine and started to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Can I have one too?" I asked.

"No way," he responded. "Do you remember what you're like after you have a cup of coffee?"

I pouted knowing the time that he was talking about, but that's a whole other story **(A/N: I might write it as a side story at the end or something)**.

He walked towards me, the aroma of his coffee drifting off the top. It smelled like he had put just a little bit of sugar in it. Or maybe it didn't and I just knew how he liked his coffee so well that it had started to have its own aroma.

I lifted my head up, allowing him to sit down before I put my head on his lap. I shifted around at first, but then I found a comfortable spot and remained still. I hugged the pillow to my chest and let darkness surround me for the third time in one day.

**Shuuhei's POV**

As her breathing slowed down and became steady, I sighed and looked at her beautiful face. I guess you could say I love her, but as a brother or a friend, not like a boyfriend would love his girlfriend. I stroked her hair, loving the feeling of silk between my fingers. I barely noticed when the door opened, but I most

definitely heard when it shut. I looked up. Standing in the doorway was Hinamori's old boyfriend, Izuru Kira.

"Kira," I said keeping my voice low, as to not wake up Hinamori.

She broke up with him because she saw him cheating on her with another singer that he was touring with at the time. It was all over the news. I'm positive

Hinamori would not like to see him again, especially not so soon.

"Shuuhei," he said, glaring at me.

I held his glare with a steady stare.

"What do you want, Kira?" I asked.

"I want to speak to Hinamori-chan. Of course, if it's okay with you." Was he mocking me, asshole.

"Sorry as you can see, she's sleeping and I doubt she would want to speak with you, so go away asshole." I said, anger intertwined with my words.

"Yes, well that is a pretty comfortable position," he said, nodding his head as Hinamori's head on my lap.

I blushed, cursing inwardly. I knew this position probably looked totally wrong, but that's not my problem. If it makes Hinamori happy, I would do anything.

"Just go away Kira," I said, a sigh bringing out my words.

"Fine, but I'll be back to talk to Hinamori-chan later." He said, turning around and leaving, stressing the -_chan_.

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. I winced slightly at the noise and Hinamori stirred slightly. Not waking she rolled over so she was now facing my stomach. This was just perfect, bringing everything to a different level. I can feel myself getting hard. I have to get out of this situation.

I tried to move, but now instead of clutching the pillow, she was wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer to her. She buried her face into my crotch. I am so dead if she wakes up.

I slowly unwrapped her arms from my waist as slowly and carefully as I possibly could. Now all I have to do is remove her face from my lap and go relieve myself in the bathroom. But then I heard people walking to the recording studio. Oh great. The only person that can speak that loud is Mr. Aizen. This is turning out to be a perfect day for both Momo and I.

**A/N: Sorry that it isn't very long. I've been having a complete writer's block and everything. I swear that Hitsugaya will be in the next chapter. Also, I promise that I'll try to go to update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the music, so deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the music, so deal.**

**Chapter 3**

**  
S****huuhei's POV**

Aizen opened the door and walked in. He was followed by the rest of Glory and Living For Free, the manager for both of the bands, the manager's girlfriend, and some kid with obscenely white, spiked hair.

Aizen looked at Momo with disgust running across his face. "That worthless bitch is sleeping again. Wake her up!" He commanded.

Luckily by the sudden surprise of everyone coming in, my hard had gone down. "I think you just woke her up," I mumbled before bending down and whispering in her ear. "Momo, want some vanilla-flavored coffee?"

I barely moved my head in time. By the time that I moved to look at her, she was already making herself a cup of coffee at the coffee machine. "I thought you'd never ask," Momo said, smirking at me.

I shook my head at her.

**Momo's POV**

"Don't shake your head at me, asshole!" I exclaimed.

Then I realized that there are a bunch of people in the recording studio with us; Aizen being one of them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Aizen. I didn't know you were here." I said, bowing my head; hoping that I wouldn't get yelled at for such abrupt behavior.

"It is fine, Hinamori-san, just please, step away from the coffee machine." He advised.

I narrowed my eyes. Something was suspicious. He's never this kind. If I had known that in the first place, I would've never even have tried to get signed by him. I grabbed my cup of vanilla-flavored coffee and walked back to the couch.

While I was walking to the couch, I first noticed the boy that was next to Aizen. He had snow-white hair looked around my age. He was slightly slouching and had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans. From the angle I was in, I could see that one of his ears was pierced. There was a silver chain around his neck, barely showing up against his white shirt. I looked closer and discovered that it was not just a chain, but a set of dog-tags.

Ah, I thought. He must be trying to sign another person.

"Hinamori-san, this is Hitsugaya Toushiro. He will be your new guitarist from now on because Ringo is moving to America for confidential reasons." Aizen said.

"Oh. Hello, Hitsugaya-san, nice to meet you." I said cheerfully, sticking my hand out to shake with him.

"Hello," he said, his voice sounded rough, but not in a bad way. I bet he's a great singer, I thought.

"We have to hold an audition. This'll be fun!" I exclaimed. "Aizen-sama, can we make him sing 'Your Guardian Angel' and play the guitar part. I already have the music in here somewhere." I said walking over to the file cabinets and opened some of them. I stuck my head in them, going through the piles of dust, music sheets, guitar picks, cables, and drumsticks. From inside of the cabinet, I could barely hear the 'sure' that I received from Aizen. I could hear them talking.

"First, we'll have you do a single audition with you singing and playing the guitar and then we'll do a second one with you singing and playing with the band and Momo." I recognized the voice as the one that belongs to Juushiro, our manager.

"Found it," I exclaimed, pulling my head out of the file cabinet and waving the sheet music in the air like a victory flag. I then gave the victory sign.

"Finally," Aizen mumbled. He snatched the music from my hand and handed it to Toushiro. "Go play this." He commanded to Toushiro.

Toushiro rolled his eyes and walked to the door that leads to the recording room.

"Wait, here use Momo's acoustic, since yours is still in the limo." Shuuhei said, handing him my acoustic.

He shrugged, took it, and continued walking.

"What?! Why mine?!" I exclaimed. "Why can't he use yours or Ringo's?"

"Because he's closer to your size Momo, only slightly taller." Shuuhei said.

I "hmphed" and crossed my arms. "I am not _that_ short."

"Denial," Ichigo and Renji said in unison (I love this word, idk why though).

I turn my back on them and see that Toushiro's ready to sing, a perfect excuse. "You guys can't we just listen to Hitsugaya-san sing."

"Sure." Ichigo and Renji said in unison again. "Dude, we gotta stop doing this," again in unison. They smirked at each other, high-fived, and then smacked each other on the back. "Dude," they said again.

Shuuhei, Ringo, Kiyoshi, and Haru were laughing at Renji and Ichigo and Chad was staring at them like they're idiots, which they are.

Frustrated I banged my head against the control board, wincing in pain when my head collided with all of the switches. "Will someone please act mature for once?" I asked a small trace of whine intertwined with the words. Then I heard two words. Two words that made my blood stop flowing and my body to freeze. I had no more ability to move.

"I will," were those two dreaded words. They came from a speaker with a cold voice. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, I could tell just from the voice.

It was my ex-boyfriend, Izuru Kira.

Shaking my body so it moved freely again, I decided to completely ignore him and pretended that my phone was vibrating. I pulled it out and looked at the front. I clicked a button on the side so that the screen glowed and made it look like someone was calling.

"Hey Rukia!" I exclaimed into the phone. "What's up?" I paused for a couple of seconds. "Shopping for the tour… Sounds great! I'll meet you at Hot Topic in thirty minutes." I shut the phone and turned around.

"Well guys, I'm going shopping with Rukia and Orihime. I'll come back later today so we can practice 'My December Remix.'" I turned to walk out the back door, while grabbing my bag.

"You. Hot Topic. There's no way in hell that you would actually wear something from there." Kira said. "You're a little goody-two shoes and that place is for Emos and Goths."

"You haven't noticed, Kira, but I'm a mix of both. I've cut and I love black, especially black eyeliner and lipstick."

The band members gaped at me.

"Yeah right," Kira said. "If you have cut, show us."

"Stupid," I mumbled. I pulled up the bottom of my pants up to my knees. There were cut marks going all the way up. "And there's some on my thigh too, I just don't want to shoe you those." Then I stuck out my arms and they noticed something that they didn't before, there were scar marks going up and down my arms too. But I heard some sighs of relief when they saw that I had stayed away from my wrist. "Let's just say that the break up hit me hard," I said before moving to the door.

"What about the audition? Momo, I forbid you from leaving." Aizen said.

"Sorry, I'm already gone," I said walking out the door.

**A/N: Okay, sorry that there isn't that much Hitsugaya yet. I know that Momo is probably totally OOC, but it just came out about the cutting and everything. Okay, I love Hot Topic, so other Hot Topic lovers, if you think I insulted you or anything, I just insulted myself, so… yeah. Actually I insult myself a lot, but don't take it personally.**


	4. AN

Hey guys, I am soooooooo sorry, but I won't be updating for the next five weeks

Hey guys, I am soooooooo sorry, but I won't be updating for the next five weeks.

I know, sucks, right? My parents are shipping me off to sleep-away camp in North Carolina. I like to call it isolation camp or emo camp because I'm going to be completely cut of from technology and I'm going to most likely turn emo… so yeah…

But the plus side is that I'll most likely have a bunch of chapters written up and all I'll have to do is then type them.

That's it… so I guess that's it… at least until August… No! Wait! I remembered I think I'm going to change my name to Rewind or something weird like that… tell me what you think and suggestions…

See ya… Bored…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Momo's POV**

I texted Rukia in the mall, asking her and Orihime to meet me at Hot Topic

I walked into Hot Topic. Loving the sensation that I felt when I entered. I don't know what the cause of the sensation was, maybe it was all the black, or the amazing clothes, or the music, the shoes, being around people that I would never have even thought about talking to a month ago. Some of the people that worked here have become my best friends, funny how stuff works out. I realized what the sensation was; it was a rush of adrenaline. I was doing something that the 'Goody two-shoes me' wouldn't have ever done.

I seriously can't believe I got Orihime and Rukia to like this store, they're so cheerful all of the time and almost everything in here is so… I don't know, not them.

"Hey, Momo!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Rukia over by the rack of Fishnet Unisex shirts. I looked around and soon saw Orihime looking at the boots. They both look so joyful, not knowing about anything that I do to myself **(As mentioned in Chapter 3, if you are totally oblivious to what I'm talking about)**.

I waved and made my way over to them, putting up my façade once again.

**Toushiro's POV**

"I am so confused. Can someone please explain to me what just happened? So far all I figured out is that the lead singer of 'Glory' is totally emo." I stated.

"You don't know Momo, the most kind, 'Goody two-shoes' person. That is what Momo is. She was never like that before that ass over there," Shuuhei stated, pointing at Kira. "She had never thought about cutting herself and shopping at Hot Topic with Rukia and Orihime, no less."

"You don't think Rukia's cutting herself too. That would mean that I've been neglecting her. Oh man, that also means I'm going to be in some serious pain and soon." Ichigo said looking worried for Rukia… or himself?

"What about Orihime, Ichigo? She is your cousin and she lives with you guys so you would be the one to know if she has scars on her." Chad said and whenever Chad says something it is important. "Also, Ishida would hate you for life if you allowed her to cut herself or found out that she was cutting herself, even if you didn't know."

"No, Orihime hasn't cut herself, I'm sure about that." Ichigo said.

"To answer your question Toushiro, Momo just left to go shopping. She said she'll be back later, but she most likely will not be. Um, she wants us to continue the audition and just tell her whether or not we think that you're capable to be in 'Glory' and I think that's it." Kyo said the look on his face read 'I am totally pissed off right now.'

"You guys do know that she wasn't talking to anybody on the phone and was just faking, right?" I asked.

"What, she was!? Why didn't you say anything!?" They all, except for Aizen, Matsumoto, and Ukitake-san, exclaimed.

"I thought that it was obvious and that she did this all the time. Not my fault for not knowing the ropes." I said with a shrug.

"That little freaking actress acting all high and mighty," Kiyoshi said. "How can she fucking do this? She doesn't even know the songs that we're playing yet because she hasn't gone to a single fucking band meeting. It might just be better if we cancel this tour and set the dates for another time. It would make things so much easier, since we already have to change our guitarist because the new one needs to learn the _ropes_," he said smirking at Toushiro, expressing the "ropes." "Also, our lead singer barely knows any songs." He sighed. "This sucks majorly."

"No, canceling the concert is out of the question. I need to stay in business if you guys want to stay famous. And I can't stay in business if you guys cancel this concert. It's paying for all my equipment." Aizen countered. It was starting to sound like they were having a full out war with just words. This can not be good.

Kiyoshi gave him the finger and Shuuhei added his thoughts on everything.

"Fuck you, Aizen. We shouldn't be worrying about the tour right now. Momo is cutting herself."

"Have you never been taught respect, Hisagi. If it weren't for me both of your bands _'Glory'_ and _'Living For Free'_ would still be stuck in a garage, public bars, or school talent shows. What's so important about Hinamori cutting herself? I don't see anything wrong with it. This always happens to adolescent children."

"Did you not hear me?! Momo, _Hinamori Momo,_ is cutting, _cutting_, herself! How can you not see something wrong with that?! What if she slits her wrists and commits suicide?! Then you lose your most productive band." Shuuhei exclaimed.

The last sentence must have gotten to him because he was soon asking Ukitake-san to call a psychologist and schedule an appointment for Ms Hinamori Momo.

"A psychologist!? You've got to be kidding me!?" Ringo exclaimed. "And

Momo is _not_ suicidal. If you guys think that, you're complete idiots. Also, we're setting a horrible example for the new guitarist of 'Glory'. He's never going to want to take this job if we keep arguing. Idiots," he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-san, we've been neglecting you. Why don't we take you back to your hotel? We can come back tomorrow and have Hinamori listen to you." Aizen said, gesturing to the door.

"No, you all go ahead. I think I'll stay and practice for a little while. I can walk back to the hotel. It's only five to ten minutes walk away." He said.

"If that's what you truly want. I guess you can stay, but make sure not to stay too late. It's not good to be wandering the streets late at night." Aizen gave in, sighing.

Then they all exited leaving Toushiro alone in the recording room.

**A/N: I'm back!! And with Chapter 4!! I'm excited. Sorry if this is a horrible chapter. I tried! I really tried! pleads to crowd of angry reviewers Okay, sorry, I'm done.**

**Updates for those who read "Am I In A Gang?"**

**I am currently in the process of typing up Chapter 3. It is all written on paper. For Chapter 4, I am in the middle of writing it on paper. Once I'm done typing up Chapter 3, I'll type it up!**

**Yet again, SORRY!! For I am the world's slowest and probably worst typer(sp? is there even such a word?)**

**Fun fact: When I got back from five weeks at camp, I looked at my email and I had 442 emails. Around every hundred there were one or two from my friends and that's it. The rest were from ****. I think that's hilarious.**

**I love my reviewers!! I really do! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm back!" I sang bursting through the studio doors, black Hot Topic bags crushing the circulation in my wrists.

I dropped the bags on the floor next to the couch and looked at the notepad resting on the recording station.

"_Went home. Learn the songs by tomorrow._

_-Glory"_

It read.

"Great, just great," I sighed. "Might as well… I've got nothing better to do." I mumbled going over to the filing cabinet and pulling out Glory's file.

The first song was "I'm So Sick".

"I know that one already," I mumbled tossing it over my shoulder.

Next was "Cassie".

"Oh, I wanna do this one!" I exclaimed yanking it the lyric sheet and the bass sheet out of the file.

I grabbed the nearest bass and walked into the padded recording room closing the door behind me.

I quickly tuned the bass and started to play the first scale that popped into my head, so that I could get adjusted to the feel and play of this bass.

After finishing the scale, she put the music sheets on the stand and sat on the stool in that was a foot behind it.

Strumming a few notes, she looked over both sheets.

At the beginning of each there was supposedly a pause where they did some weird electronical-thing.

Counting to eight, she started strumming the bass part, she waited eleven more seconds and began to sing her part.

"The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

Suddenly, I heard the first guitar part, well, at least what I thought was the first guitar part.

Looking behind me, I saw Toushirou, strumming on my electric, a music sheet set on a stand in front of him.

I kept singing.

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Rachel pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger"

I ended the song, abruptly, and turned to look at Toushirou.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled out questioningly.

"I wanted to see what you thought about my playing. So what'd you think? Good enough for good ole Glory?" He asked putting on an English accent.

"If you're asking about your playing skills, you're a fine guitarist, but if you're good enough for the band? I can't answer that without the rest of the band." I said getting up from the stool that I had been seated on and putting the bass down in the closest stand.

"Really? The lead singer can't even make a choice for her own band, wow… you must really not give a flying fuck about your band." Toushirou spoke.

"Actually I do, which is why I'm going to let them see if they want a conceited asshole like you as the lead guitarist."

"Umhm," Toushirou nodded, not even trying to look like he believed me.

"Conceited bastard," I mumbled grabbing the music from the stand that I had set it on and walked out of the padded recording room.

Toushirou followed me.

"But really," he spoke, "what did you think? I thought we sounded pretty good together."

"The song sounded how it was supposed to sound without drums or the rhythm guitar. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to know if you're in the band or not because majority rules in Glory."

"I'll remember that," Toushirou smirked handing me the guitar part and my electric and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, Hinamori-chan." He waved before leaving throwing one last smirk my way.

"Conceited bastard," I muttered one last time before grabbing the file of Glory's songs and walking back into the padded recording room.

I was going to be up all night, considering all of the songs I had to memorize by tomorrow morning.

**Hey guys! Guess what! I am back! Again! x.x**

**Sorry it took so long, my life has been a total shit hole the past, however long it's been x.x… I finally thought, wow I'm a shitty author, can't even post a new chapter once every two weeks. But I'm going to try and keep going now that I'm back. My other stories will also hopefully be updated soon too! Thanks for staying with me if you're still with me! Love you guys!**

**XOXO Bored**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ugh…" I lifted my head up from the recording station where it had been resting for apparently the last hour. My check hurt… a lot…

"So fucking tired…" I mumbled, rubbing at my check trying to make it feel better.

"So, d'you drool on the music all night or did you actually learn the songs?" A voice that I recognized as Haru's.

"I learned all of the songs… haven't slept at all. I only put my head down for around an hour… Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Getting coffee from the kitchen down by Aizen's office." Haru shrugged. "I wanted to get away from that Toushirou guy. I don't like him much, but everyone else seems to get along with him fine…"

"I don't get along with him either!" I exclaimed. "He's such a conceited asshole."

I then proceeded to tell Haru about yesterdays encounter at the studio.

"Well, Momo, sorry to say this, but sounds like you've got another stalker, lover boy on your hands…" Haru laughed at the look of distress on my face.

"This isn't funny, Haru!" I exclaimed. "I don't need another stalker! Especially if he's going to be in the same band as us!"

"You have another stalker? When did this happen?" Shuuhei asked entering the room, soon followed by the rest of both Glory and Living For Free.

"You should just make a club, Momo. I can see it now… 'HInamori Momo's Stalker Fan Club' on posters at every concert. Fans from all over the world obsessed with you." Ichigo spoke, Renji doing hand-motions behind him, mocking him, drawing a laugh from me.

"What?! I'm being completely serious! It could happen! You're famous now!" Ichigo exclaimed, Renji mocking him again.

"Wow, thanks for that you guys, now I'm totally awake. Even without coffee! It's amazing!" I spoke, still laughing.

"Huh…? I'm only one person." Poor, poor, confused Ichigo.

I pointed behind him, laughing even harder, as Renji, once again, mocked him.

Ichigo confusedly looked behind him and spotted Renji in the middle of mocking him.

"Asshole!" Ichigo exclaimed chasing Renji out of the room and down the hallway, yelling obscenities at him all the way.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" Toushirou asked, walking into the room of laughing musicians.

"Yes." Momo spoke, through laughs.

Toushirou just glared.

"So, can I perform for you guys?" He asked a couple of seconds later.

"If you stop glaring at our lead singer, sure. It ruins your chances if you glare continuously," Kiyoshi stated.

"Fine." Toushirou sighed reluctantly, but stopped glaring.

**Sorry guys, I would put Toushirou's audition in here, but I have fifteen minutes of battery left and it's passed midnight… meaning I'm tired XD.**

**Anyways here's Chapter 6 and it is all thanks to xoxoxhitsuhinafan1xoxox because if I hadn't seen her review I probably would've gotten caught up in more shit at school and not have been able to post this so quickly, so this chapter is dedicated to her! :D**

**3 Bored**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I need a song with a hard guitar part and a straining vocal part. Ugh, what can I choose?_ Momo thought, digging through the file cabinet for every and any song that she could get her hands on.

_Hm, what's this?_ I thought holding up a sheet that read "Saosin – It's Far Better to Learn". _It must be one of the guys… It doesn't seem that straining, but what do I know, I suck at figuring parts out,_ I thought.

"Here." I spoke handing Hitsugaya the sheet music.

"Hm… Saosin… I like their music. This is actually my favorite song." Toushirou spoke looking at the music.

_Fuck, fuck! FUCK!_ I exclaimed in my head. _Of course, I would just happen to choose his favorite fucking song! God dammit! I swear he's fucking reading my mind!_

"Where's Aizen? Shouldn't he be here?" I thought out loud suddenly.

"Why? It's our band. Our choice." Kiyoshi shot at her.

"You forgot, Kyo, that we are under his contract. He owns us, until he wants nothing to do with us anymore." I spoke, quoting Aizen himself.

"Well… fuck… that's just fucking great…" He mumbled.

"Didn't you guys read the contract?" I asked.

"Uh, no… do you think that we're going to waste time reading some stupid fine print when we could be recording in a studio?! I think not!" Ringo added coming to Kiyoshi's rescue.

"Umhm… idiots…" I mumbled.

"Did you just call us idiots?!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Oh… I guess I heard wrong then… sorry Hina!"

"It's cool." I laughed in my head. _What idiots._

By now Toushirou had set up a stool and stand and had my black, electric guitar resting in his hands, caressing it gently.

At least, I didn't have to tell him to be careful with it.

"Okay, so can I just start anytime?" He asked through the microphone, his left ear covered by a headphone that would let him hear all of the other parts for the song.

"Whenever you want," Haru spoke into the microphone that lead into the padded recording room. He was by far the calmest in the band, so he was allowed to learn how to use the recording station.

Taking his regular seat, he saw Toushirou nod, and turned on the instrumental for the song.

Ten seconds into the instrumental CD, he began to play the guitar, nailing every note perfectly.

Thirty-two more seconds into the instrumental, he began to sing, getting the pitch perfect.

"You'd better learn,

That this will not blow over, and over.

High above they're taking over you.

And you should know,

I will not let you go!

Let you go!

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

There's something greater there,

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

It's not gonna change you.

We walk along but never turn

to see what we have done,

(What we have done.)

We choose our moves so carefully for you

(Carefully for you.)

I will not let you go,

let you go.

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

There's something greater there,

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

It's not gonna change you.

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

It's not gonna change you.

Why believe in nothing,

Why believe in nothing at all?

Why believe in nothing,

Why believe in nothing at all?

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

There's something greater there,

What is my body worth?

Was there a price set before?

It's not gonna change you.

What is my body worth?

What is my body worth?"

_How is he so god damn perfect! Ugh!_ I almost ripped my hair out of my head when he ended the song perfectly.

"Dude, that was awesome," Haru spoke through the microphone again.

"Thanks." He threw a smirk my way.

"Conceited bastard, conceited bastard," I kept mumbling over and over again.

"Who's a conceited bastard?" Shuuhei asked from behind her.

"Holy fucking shit! You scared me so bad!" I exclaimed, turning around and giving him a gigantic hug, after jumping two feet in the air.

"I try," he replied hugging me back. "So Toushirou in the band or not?"

"Uh… guys?" I spoke questioningly, turning around and looking at them.

"You're call." All three said at the same time.

"Fuck," I mumbled before sighing.

"Fine, he's in."

**Going to a blessthefall concert tomorrow! I'm so fucking excited! BTF = Favorite band ever! Anyways, I won't be able to post anything tomorrow, so I thought that I'd post something tonight. Reviews are appreciated, but don't review if you don't want to.**

**Xoxoxo 3 Bored**

**2****nd**** note:**

**My comp wouldn't let me upload it when I wanted to, but here it is… dundundunnnnn, CHAPTER 7!!!!!!**

**P.S. Don't take antidepressants, it bottles up your emotions and doesn't allow you to express your anger, only sadness and happiness… ARTIFICIAL happiness… it's not fun…**

**Xoxox Death**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been three months since Toushirou joined Glory. I still hate his guts. Ringo's touring with us because he, sadly, has no where else to go. That poor baby. Sarcasm's a bitch and so am I.

I'm sick of touring with those disgusting people. Just this morning, Ichigo and Renji woke me up while they were on a sugar high when they _knew_ that I had a hangover!

Firstly, you just don't wake me up… EVER! Second, I had a fucking HANGOVER! God, those dicks.

Throwing off my Pirates of the Caribbean blanket, I shoved my feet into the first pair of shoes I came upon and shuffled over to my black bag full of clothes.

Half awake, I pulled out a pair of gray skinny jean cut-offs and a white wife-beater.

Pulling on my black and white arm warmers, I slipped on a pair of black socks. Looking in the mirror to check my eyeliner, I saw that it was slightly smudged, giving me a "I-just-woke-up-and-I-don't-give-a-shit" look.

Half awake, I slipped out of the bunk room. Walking past the kitchen counter, I grabbed the last cup of coffee, that I just knew was mine, slipped on someone's vans, not mine, they were at least two sizes too big, and walked out the door.

Walking into the venue, I saw piles of boxes next to the merch van. Being the curious person that I am, I went over and saw that they were full of the new EP that I created in the month before we left. Guess that means that this city, whatever city it is, is the lucky winner of the myspace competition.

***

Stumbling onto the stage, I started to sing along to Misery Business. The crowd's screams giving me an adrenaline rush, the hippy drug I took and hour before the show allowing me to see swirling colors, and the alcohol I consumed allowing me to feel free and relaxed.

Once Misery Business was over, I started talking to the crowd.

"So guys and gals, guess the fuck what?!" I yelled at them.

"What?" I heard most scream back. I could see that the parentals that had been dragged here by their kids looked irritated and disgusted.

"The EP has finally arrived! If you've read the blog that I posted on myspace, you know what that means! And if you haven't, well, fuck you!" I laughed. "Anyways, this is the first song on the new EP, it's called Careful!"

With that Toushirou started playing the first couple of bars, soon followed by Kiyoshi and Haru, and twenty-five seconds in I started to sing.

By the end of that song, I was sweating from head to toe and my breathing was in pants, but I couldn't get that stupid smile off my face.

Next came Igonorance, which was then followed by Brick by Boring Brick, then Dancing with a Liar, Beautiful Bride, and the last of the EP, Again.

Finally for the last two songs, we played two oldies named Brighter and Emergency.

I thanked the crowd, winked at some guys, and then exited the stage, grabbing one more bottle of water, and dumping it over my head, before walking into the green room, where I came to rest my eyes upon Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Renji and Ichigo, and Shuhhei and Shiki making out.

"Holy shit… Why not just have a giant orgy?" I asked plopping down on one of the couches.

"We have more self control than that." Shuhhei pried himself away from Shiki. "Why are you all wet…?"

"Most of it is sweat, but I also dumped a bottle of water over my head, so that's probably a lot of it too." I explained. "And I don't think the rest of LFF has any self control at all because Renji and Ichigo look like they're about to get each other naked and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra already have each others shirts off… Oh, and Shiki's trying to stick his hand down your, _unbuttoned,_ pants." I laughed as Shuhhei pulled Shiki's hand from his lap and clasped it in his own, rubbing his thumb over his palm.

"I hate to break up the party and all, but you guys have to be on stage in thirty minutes." Haru stated pulling Kiyoshi and Toushirou into the room, plopping them down, and then sitting across their laps.

"Shit!" Ichigo and Renji pulled apart, running over to the mirrors and starting to fix their appearances.

"Wow… they're worse than me." I let out a breathy laugh, collapsing against the couch, as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got up to fix themselves up too.

"Now don't fall asleep Moes, you gotta come sing My December with Ichigooooooo!" Shuhhei stated while casually fixing his pants and hair.

"Damn it… Think the fans can last one night without me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Fuck no!" Living for Free chorused as they walked out of the green room.

"Fuckkkkkkkkk," I moaned, getting up grabbing another water bottle and walking out of the green room to the side of the stage that Living for Free was now on.

The stage techs looked at the frustrated look on my face and knew to avoid me at all costs. Fuck them.

Finally after standing for five songs, I heard the beginning piano for the remixed version of My December. _Thank God_, I thought to myself, as one of the more daring stage techs handed me a microphone.

Walking on stage during the chorus, I sang my part, danced around with Ichigo and Renji for a little bit, sang to the end, and then got off the stage as fast as I fucking could, running back to my bus, so I could change and hit one of the goth clubs, that whatever city this is, is famous for.

Running onto the bus, I started to pull of my clothes.

Grabbing a red and black stripped tank-top, I pulled it on before I pulled on a black mini-skirt with buckles and studs everywhere. Grabbing a pair of black and red knee-high socks, I pulled them on with ease. Then came my matching arm warmers, rings, necklaces, and earrings. Last but not least, I pulled on my just below knee-high demonia boots with interchangeable platform settings. Tonight I was going with fire and spikes.

Checking my eyeliner, using my phone screen, I stormed off the bus in an unnecessary fury.

No one was following me. Living for Free, must not have finished their set yet. Not like I gave a shit…

This just gave me more time to go get shit-faced.

*******

**Badumdumdummmmmmmmm**

**Poor misunderstood Momo…. I think I'm changing the main pairing, just to make the story flow easier for me. Anyways, yeah. If you don't like slash you shouldn't read after this chapter… x.x**


	10. Bands for Living for Free and Glory

**I decided to make a list of all of the characters in the bands. The ones that'll be showing up the most, I might make another character list with everyone later…. **

**x Bored**

**Living For Free:**

**Renji** – Guitar/Second Singer - Rapper

**Shuuhei** – Guitar/Bass Guitar (plays drums, piano, and can sing too)

**Ulquiorra** - Guitar

**Ichigo** – Lead singer/Piano

**Shiki** – Disks/Piano

**Grimmjow** - Drums

**Glory:**

**Hinamori** – Lead Singer/Guitarist (if needed), (can play drums, piano, disks, and bass guitar too)

**Ringo**** (Toushiro)** - Guitar

**Kiyoshi** – Bass Guitar/Piano

**Haru **- Drums


End file.
